Pumpkin
Pumpkin '(tạm dịch: ''Bí Ngô) là cây phòng thủ thứ ba cũng như cuối cùng mà người chơi lấy được trong Plants vs. Zombies. Không như Wall-nut hay Tall-nut, nó không chiếm trọn một ô trên bãi trồng, mà thay vào đó người chơi có thể trồng một cây khác vào bên trong lớp vỏ của nó. Các cây duy nhất không thể được bảo vệ bởi Pumpkin bao gồm chính nó, Sea-shroom, Tangle Kelp, Grave Buster và Cob Cannon. Với tư cách là một cây phòng thủ, Pumpkin có sức chống chịu tương đương một cây Wall-nut. Cũng như Wall-nut và Tall-nut, người chơi có thể trồng đè một Pumpkin mới lên một cây đã bị thương nếu đã mua Wall-nut First Aid từ cửa hàng của Crazy Dave. Almanac entry '''Pumpkin Pumpkins protect plants that are within their shells. Toughness: high Special: can be planted over another plant Pumpkin hasn't heard from his cousin Renfield lately. Apparently Renfield's a big star, some kind of... what was it... sports hero? Peggle Master? Pumpkin doesn't really get it. He just does his job. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow Tổng quan Pumpkin chịu được 72 phát cắn, và ngoại hình của nó bắt đầu thay đổi lần lượt từ phát cắn thứ 24 và 48, trước khi bị ăn hoàn toàn ở phát cắn thứ 72. Khi có một cây bên trong nó, nó sẽ nhận sát thương từ zombie trước, rồi cây ở trong mới bị ăn. Tuy nhiên, Pumpkin lại không thể đỡ bóng rổ của Catapult Zombie thay cho cây mà nó bảo vệ được, vì đạn này bắn qua đầu nó. Chiến thuật có sử dụng Pumpkin để bảo vệ các cây khác]] Pumpkin là một lựa chọn sáng giá cho các màn sau này, nơi người chơi cần phải tiết kiệm càng nhiều chỗ trống càng tốt. Catapult Zombie và Bungee Zombie là hai loại zombie duy nhất nhắm mục tiêu trực tiếp lên được cây trồng bên trong nó, nên nó sẽ vô dụng trước hai zombie này. Nó cũng có thể được sử dụng để câu giờ và cho phép các cây tấn công có thời gian tiêu diệt lũ Digger Zombie. Cây tốt nhất có thể kết hợp được với Pumpkin (nhằm mục đích phòng thủ) có lẽ là Tall-nut, vì Pole Vaulting Zombie hoặc Dolphin Rider Zombie vừa không thể nhảy qua bộ đôi này, và vừa phải ăn một bức tường cực kì kiên cố đó là Tall-nut bọc trong Pumpkin. Mặc dù vậy người chơi vẫn nên lưu ý đó là về mặt giá mặt trời thì cách này không hiệu quả, vì tổng giá của hai cây trên đã tương đương hai cây Tall-nut, mà lại có sức phòng thủ kém hơn. Pumpkin cũng có thể bảo vệ Imitater rất hiệu quả trong thời gian nó đang biến hình. Không bao giờ đặt các cây vốn để dành cho zombie ăn vào bên trong Pumpkin, như Garlic hoặc Hypno-shroom, vì lũ zombie sẽ ăn Pumpkin trước rồi mới ăn được các cây trên, nên nếu làm vậy thì người chơi sẽ tốn mặt trời vô ích. Pumpkin có thể kết hợp được tương đối tốt với Potato Mine, vì nó sẽ dồn được nhiều zombie lại và cuối cùng bị tiêu diệt hết bởi cây khoai tây. Một vấn đề duy nhất của chiến thuật này đó là nó dễ bị phá hỏng bởi Football Zombie, vì zombie này có thể kích nổ được Potato Mine ngay cả khi nó đang ở trong Pumpkin. Chính vì vậy, nếu có thể thì người chơi nên thay thế Pumpkin bằng Wall-nut hay Tall-nut trong chiến thuật này. Cố gắng trồng Pumpkin lên tất cả cây trên bãi trồng, trừ Kernel-pult nếu người chơi có ý định nâng cấp chúng thành Cob Cannon, hoặc Spikeweed, Spikerock, Garlic và Hypno-shroom. Khi có Gargantuar xuất hiện, hãy trồng Pumpkin lên các cây ở cột thứ hai và thứ ba từ trái sang để bảo vệ chúng khỏi Imp bị ném về các vị trí này. Survival Mode Hầu như tất cả các kiểu thiết lập hàng phòng thủ trong Survival Mode đều phải dùng đến cây này. Đó là bởi vì Pumpkin có thể trồng cùng ô với các cây khác, nên sẽ tiết kiệm diện tích trồng hơn Wall-nut hay Tall-nut, và ngoài ra khi được trồng với hai cây trên nó sẽ giúp tăng hiệu quả phòng thủ cho chúng. Ví dụ, nếu người chơi đã trồng Tall-nut ở ô thứ năm của tất cả các hàng nhưng lại muốn mở rộng hệ thống hỏa lực của mình đến đây và đẩy hàng rào phòng thủ lên cột thứ sáu, thì sẽ rất phí phạm nếu cứ phải đào Tall-nut lên rồi trồng lại. Còn nếu sử dụng Pumpkin thay thế thì họ sẽ tiết kiệm được rất nhiều mặt trời. Pumpkin cũng cực kì hữu dụng trong Survival: Endless nhờ đặc tính tiết kiệm diện tích trồng nói trên, và cũng có thể được dùng để bảo vệ các cây quan trọng như Winter Melon, Gloom-shroom và Twin Sunflower khỏi zombie. Nếu một zombie có lỡ vượt qua được hệ thống hỏa lực của người chơi, và họ bị dồn vào tình thế nguy hiểm, thì Pumpkin có lẽ là cây duy nhất có thể giúp họ thoát được tình cảnh này. Pumpkin cũng có thể được dùng để đối phó với Ladder Zombie một cách rất đơn giản. Đó là cứ để chúng đặt thang lên các cây tấn công chính của người chơi, đặc biệt là Gloom-shroom ở cột thứ hai. Vì những chiếc thang đều ở trên hết Pumpkin, nên lũ Imp bị ném ra bởi Gargantuar không thể ăn cây bên trong những Pumpkin này, và điều đó giúp tiết kiệm một lượng mặt trời cực lớn cho người chơi. Chú ý là những chiếc thang sẽ bị phá hủy ngay lập tức bởi sức nổ của các cây phát nổ. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Pumpkin, Saucer, Jack O' Lantern, Pumpkin Witch và Smashing Pumpkin là các cây duy nhất được dựa trên bí ngô. *Ghi chú trong Almanac của Pumpkin nói rằng Renfiled, một nhân vật có tạo hình từ quả bí ngô trong trò chơi vào năm 2007 ''Peggle ''của PopCap Games, là họ hàng của nó. *Người chơi vẫn có thể đặt Pumpkin lên trên Spikeweed hoặc Spikerock như những cây khác. Nếu họ đặt Pumpkin lên đúng lúc zombie đang đi qua Spikeweed, thì zombie đó sẽ phải dừng lại ăn nó trong khi vẫn bị tấn công bởi Spikeweed dưới chân. *Pumpkin là một trong hai cây duy nhất không có "mắt thật", vì mắt của nó chỉ là hình khắc lên vỏ của nó. Cây còn lại chính là Chomper, vì nó không có mắt. Pumpkin cũng không có miệng thật, vì bộ phận này cũng chỉ là hình khắc như "mắt" của nó. Bởi vậy mà Pumpkin là cây duy nhất không có cả mắt lẫn miệng thật. *Puff-shroom có kích thước rất nhỏ so với Pumpkin, nhưng khi nó bắn bào tử, bằng cách nào đó mà viên đạn vẫn xuyên qua vỏ của Pumpkin và trúng mục tiêu được. *Khi một cây được bọc bởi Pumpkin bị đập nát, thì hình ảnh bẹp dí của nó sẽ nằm trên hình bẹp dí của Pumpkin, chứ không phải ở trong như bình thường. *Bungee Zombie không thể lấy Pumpkin đi nếu có một cây ở bên trong nó, trừ Lily Pad và Flower Pot. Ngoài ra, nếu một Bungee Zombie cố lấy Cattail ở trong Pumpkin, thì nó sẽ khiến cho cây đó bị hạ cấp xuống thành Lily Pad, tương tự như khi người chơi cố đào Cattail ở trong Pumpkin vậy. Điều này xảy ra là để tránh cho Pumpkin bị rơi xuống nước. *Pumpkin không thể trồng lên Sea-shroom và Tangle Kelp được vì chúng là các cây thủy sinh, nhưng nó vẫn có thể trồng lên Cattail, vì cây này là cây nâng cấp của Lily Pad. Pumpkin cũng không thể bảo vệ cho Cob Cannon và Grave Buster, vì Cob Cannon có kích thước cơ thể quá lớn so với nó, còn Grave Buster thì chỉ có thể được trồng trên nấm mộ, nơi Pumpkin không thể trồng lên được. *Người chơi có thể đào Pumpkin đi mà vẫn giữ được cây bên trong nó bằng cách đưa chiếc xẻng xuống thấp hơn ô mà nó được trồng một chút. *Trong phiên bản trên máy DS, Pumpkin không cử động, nhưng trong Almanac thì có. *Pumpkin được dựa trên đèn lồng bí ngô hay dùng trong lễ Halloween của người phương Tây. *Pumpkin khiến cho một số loại cây như Gloom-shroom và Squash ở phía sau nó không thể tấn công được zombie ở đằng trước nó, vì kích thước cơ thể của nó cản tầm tấn công của các cây này. *Trồng Pumpkin lên các cây khác thường là có lợi, trừ trường hợp Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, Gargantuar hoặc Giga-gargantuar xuất hiện, vì trồng Pumpkin thực ra lại khiến cho cây ở trong nó dễ bị đè/đập nát hơn do kích thước cơ thể ngoại cỡ của nó. Xem thêm *Wall-nut First Aid *Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây sương mù Thể_loại:Sương mù Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm